Um Dia Na Praia
by Reflitador
Summary: O que pode ocorrer quando Ash resolve se declarar para May?
1. Declarações

Ash e seus amigos estavam a caminho da praia em busca de descanso. Haviam passado meses e meses batalhando exaustivamente.

- Esse dia parece que vai ser ótimo, não é? - perguntou o rapaz ao rato elétrico que confirmou com a cabeça. - Vamos continuar!

Em pouco tempo eles haviam chegado. Separaram-se para curtir "às férias": Brock foi paquerar as garotas e Max o seguiu para certificar-se que o plano do ex-líder de Pewter não se concretizasse. Ash e May sentaram-se na areia para apreciarem o mar.

- O mar não é lindo, Ash?

- É lindo sim, May. - concordou, fitando-a com um olhar apaixonado. - Porém, não é tão lindo quanto você...

- O que você disse, Ash? - indagou a garota confusa. - É que eu não ouvi direito.

- Nada! Nada mesmo! - respondeu o Ketchum dando-se conta do que havia dito. - Vamos voltar a admirar essa paisagem tão linda. Além disso, não quero voltar a pensar em batalhas tão cedo.

May aprovou a sugestão do rapaz e os dois voltaram a admirar a beleza daquele oceano. Infelizmente não puderam continuar. De repente, um robô enorme saiu da água assustando várias pessoas.

- Olhem só o casal de namorados. - disse Jessie, chamando a atenção para Ash e May. - Há quanto tempo namoram?

- Deve ser hà muito tempo, Jessie! - falou James sorrindo maliciosamente. - Esses dois não se desgrudam!

- Não somos namorados, apenas bons amigos! - negaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- Que seja! - comentou Meowth desinteressado. - James e Jessie deixem de palhaçadas! - reclamou o gato, arranhando a cara de cada um dos membros da equipe. - Vamos logo ao que realmente interessa! - continuou, esfregando uma pata na outra, fitando os dois treinadores maldosamente.

- Pirralhos, preparem-se para encrenca!

- E vai ser encrenca em dobro!

- Para proteger o mundo da devastação,

- Para unir às pessoas de nossa nação,

- Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor,

- Para estender o nosso poder às estrelas!

- Jessie!

- James!

- Equipe Rocket decolando na velocidade da luz!

- Rendam-se agora, ou preparem-se para lutar!

- Meowth! É isso aí!

- O mesmo lema estúpido de antes! Vocês não se cansam de falar isso? Quase dormi ouvindo! - disse o Ketchum, bocejando de tédio. - Vocês jamais roubarão os nossos Pokémons! Nem mesmo o Pikachu! - falou Ash, cerrando os punhos.

- Ah é? Isso é o que vamos ver! - provocou Jessie, sorrindo maldosamente. Em seguida, voltou-se para James. - Pegue logo o Pikachu!

- Cadê ele, Jessie? - indagou, procurando o rato amarelo abobalhadamente. - Cadê?!

- Está ali, seu idiota! - exclamou Meowth apontando para uma direção e depois deu um cascudo em James. - Pare com suas graçinhas e pegue logo o Pikachu!

James rapidamente começou a manusear os controles do robô. As mãos da máquina estavam indo direto para onde estava o rato amarelo. O Pokémon elétrico encontrava-se numa parte da praia protegendo o Evee de May.

- Pikachu, cuidado! Leve o Evee para fora daí! - avisou Ash preocupado.

Pikachu obedeceu. Ele levou o menor para um lugar seguro. Depois disso, usou o seu _Choque no Trovão_ e o robô acabou destruindo-se e Jessie, James e Meowth foram arremessados para o céu.

- Equipe Rocket decolando de novo... - recitaram os membros da Equipe Rocket antes de sumirem no horizonte.

Ash e May chegaram aonde encontravam-se seus Pokémons; A garota abraçou o Evee aliviada. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram voltando e no meio delas estavam Brock e Max.

- Tá tudo bem com vocês? - perguntou o menor. - Nós vimos a confusão toda.

- Fique tranquilo, Max. - disse Ash, afagando os cabelos do garoto. - O Pikachu cuidou de tudo.

- Pika! Pikachu!

Todos acabaram caindo na gargalhada e depois de rirem muito seus estômagos começaram a roncar.

- Acho que todos nós estamos com fome. Já faz um tempo que não comemos nada. - comentou o Ketchum, massageando sua barriga.

- Está na hora do Cheff Brock entrar em ação! - informou Brock imitando um super-herói. - Vou salvar suas barrigas da fome.

Ash, May e Max caíram novamente na gargalhada com a imitação do amigo. Em poucos minutos, ele havia preparado um delicioso almoço. Todos já estavam babando quando Brock anunciou que poderiam começar a comer.

- O almoço estava maravilhoso! - elogiou o Ketchum, limpando sua boca com o guardanapo. - Estou completamente satisfeito.

- Caramba Ash! Como você come rápido. - falou Max impressionado.

- E como é lindo... - enalteceu May, suspirando apaixonada.

- O que foi que você disse, May? - perguntou Ash confuso. - É que eu não ouvi direito.

A garota congelou ao se dar conta do que havia dito. Brock e Max haviam entendido perfeitamente, porém resolveram não se intrometer.

- Eu?! Não disse nada, Ash! Nada mesmo! - respondeu May nervosa e envergonhada. - F-Foi i-impressão sua.

Depois que a garota terminou de comer, o moreno a convidou para ir com ele a um canto afastado dos outros. Ao chegarem lá, novamente sentaram-se na areia.

- Por que você me convidou para vir aqui?

- É que eu tenho algo importante para te dizer. - explicou o rapaz seriamente. - É uma coisa que pode mexer com a nossa amizade.

May estava impressionada com a seriedade do amigo.

- Eu te amo, May. - declarou o rapaz de forma rápida e direta. - Eu amo você com todas as forças do meu coração. Comecei a amar você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Desde então, venho tentando de todas as formas me declarar para ti, mas sem sucesso. Entretanto, acabei percebendo que se eu não me declarasse logo, eu poderia te perder para sempre.

May estava estática com aquela confissão. As palavras do Ketchum fizeram seu coração bater mais forte. Após minutos de silêncio, a garota manifestou-se.

- Eu sempre te amei... - anunciou. - ...Para sempre vou te amar.

Depois das revelações, os dois abraçaram-se simbolizando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Eu estou muito feliz. - comentou o rapaz, cessando o abraço e sorrindo para May. - Nesse momento, quero estar somente ao seu lado.

- Eu também, Ash.

Ele aproximou-se dela e tomou seus lábios num beijo calmo e romântico. Estavam numa sincronia perfeita. Uma pessoa que estava escondida nos arbustos, observava a cena irritada.

- Odeio você, Ash Ketchum! - rosnou as palavras com ódio. - Eu te odeio profundamente!


	2. Ódio

Ash e May continuavam beijando-se, ignorando qualquer outra coisa a sua volta. Porém, a pessoa que observava-os resolveu se manifestar.

- Parem já com isso!

O casal assustou-se e o beijo foi interrompido. Surpreenderam-se ao constatar quem era o estranho.

- Drew!? - disse May perplexa.

- Olá May. - cumprimentou o rapaz sorrindo. Entretanto, ao virar-se para o Ketchum, exibiu um olhar enojado. - Oi Ash.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou o rapaz de madeixas negras irritado.

- Estava apenas de passagem, quando não pude deixar de reparar nessa horrível cena. - respondeu, aumentando o olhar enojado enquanto dirigia-se a Ash.

- O que tem de horrível num beijo entre mim e o Ash? - indagou a garota confusa.

- Não tem nada haver com você. - falou o rapaz de madeixas verdes, sorrindo para ela. - O problema é ele.

- Como assim o problema sou eu? - questionou Ash, ainda mais irritado. - Me responda, Drew!

- Acalme-se, Ash. - pediu a garota docemente. - Deixe-o continuar.

- Obrigado May. Eu queria te dizer uma coisa há bastante tempo. Mas, fui covarde demais para dizer. - explicou, tristemente. - Você não pode ficar com esse bobão do Ash, porque eu te amo do fundo do meu coração. Me perdoe pelo que eu fazia contigo nos torneios, porém fazia aquilo para que você se tornasse uma coodernadora melhor. Por favor, namore comigo. - implorou, ajoelhando-se em frente a amada.

- Isso foi tão lindo... - disse a garota estática. - ...Mas, eu já amo outra pessoa. Talvez possamos ser bons amigos, não é?

Ash sorriu vitorioso, May sorriu para ele, porém Drew ficou irritado.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que fique com ele. - admitiu, apontando para o Ketchum. - Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida! - finalizou, agarrando o braço da garota.

- Me larga Drew! - exigiu May, tentando inutilmente soltar-se.

- Larga ela agora! - ordenou Ash enfurecido.

- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou Drew sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ao ouvir a pergunta do rival, o Ketchum enfureceu-se ainda mais e partiu para cima dele. May conseguiu libertar-se e ficou nervosa ao ver a luta entre os dois. Brock e Max chegaram rapidamente.

- Brock, por favor, separe-os! - pediu May em prantos. - Eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça.

O mais velho assentiu e acabou se metendo na briga separando-os.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, seu canalha! - acusou Drew zangado. - Você vai pagar pelo que fez! Roserade saia!

O pokémon Planta surgiu.

- Use suas Sementes Sangue-Sugas! - ordenou Drew apontando para Ash. - Acabe de vez com esse desgraçado!

As sementes iam na direção do moreno, porém no último minuto eis que surge Pikachu e usando sua Calda de Ferro deu fim ao golpe.

- Obrigado Pikachu. - agradeceu Ash aliviado. - Você foi demais!

- Pika! Pikachu! - disse o rato, sorrindo para o treinador.

Drew ficou ainda mais zangado pela interferência de Pikachu e começou a travar uma batalha com Ash. A batalha estava acirrada. Nenhum dos dois pokémons dava o braço a torcer, entretanto num descuido do rato amarelo, ele fora atingido e caiu no chão ferido.

- Maravilha! - disse Drew, sorrindo maldosamente. - Hiper-Raio!

O movimento crescia a cada segundo. Ash tentou em vão mexer-se para correr, mas suas pernas pareciam estar grudadas ao chão. O golpe fora lançado na direção do rapaz que não conseguiu correr, sendo atingido em cheio.

- Não! Não! Não! - negava May, desabando em lágrimas. - Por que?

Drew agarrou a garota antes que ela pudesse ir ao socorro de seu amado e ordenou que Roserade a colocasse para dormir usando seu Pó de Sono. Rapidamente ela adormeceu nos braços do rapaz que a saiu carregando-a, sendo seguido pelo pokémon.

- May! - chamou Max, nervoso.

O menor ia correr atrás da irmã, mas foi impedido por Brock que balançou a cabeça negativamente e apontou para Ash que encontrava-se estirado no chão.

- Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital urgente! - avisou Brock tenso.

- E a May? - indagou o garoto preocupado. - Não sabemos o que o Drew pode fazer com ela.

- Quando chegarmos a cidade, falaremos com a Policial Jenny. No momento a prioridade é o Ash.

O maior pôs Ash em seus braços e começou a correr, sendo seguido pelo menor.


End file.
